Outcast/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Outcast that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. It is not complete yet. Prologue *Rogue cats, headed by Stripes, steal food from The Tribe of Rushing Water’s territory. Members from the Tribe, including Crag, Night, Talon, and Sheer confront them. Their attempt to peacefully talk, however, ends in a fight. Chapter One *Jaypaw’s point of view. *Jaypaw collects herbs, specifically mallow, with Leafpool, but is eventually distracted by searching for Rock’s stick. **He encounters first Hazelpaw, who is on an assessment. They discuss prey and Daisy’s newborn kits, Rosekit and Toadkit. Next, Jaypaw causes Berrypaw, also being assessed, to lose a thrush he was stalking. *Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw become warriors and receive their warrior names: Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker. Chapter Two *Lionpaw’s point of view. *Lionpaw goes out on the dawn patrol with his mentor, Ashfur, and Berrynose. *Later, Lionpaw and Ashfur train with Poppypaw and her mentor Thornclaw, while he is aided by his grandfather, Tigerstar. *After that, Lionpaw fixes up the elder’s den and listens in as Longtail tells Icekit and Foxkit a story about Tigerstar. *Lionpaw reflects on Longtail's story and decides that Tigerstar can be trusted to help him Chapter Three *Hollypaw’s point of view. *Hollypaw fulfills apprentice duties, such as bringing prey to the queens and kits, before talking to her mother, Squirrelflight, about having kits and still being a good warrior. *Icekit, now Icepaw, and Foxkit, now Foxpaw, are apprenticed to Whitewing and Squirrelflight, respectively. Firestar’s choice of Whitewing evokes complaints from Birchfall. *Hollypaw goes on the evening patrol with her mentor, Brackenfur, and Firestar. **On the ShadowClan border, they find Birchfall and Berrynose fighting with Russetfur, Oakfur, and Rowanclaw of ShadowClan over the ShadowClan border; Birchfall and Berrynose had crossed over accidentally due to faint border markings. Chapter Four *Hollypaw’s point of view. *Hollypaw goes off to hunt by herself, where she finds Jaypaw attempting to enter the tunnels again. **They discuss the ancient cats who lived in the new territory before them, and Rock. *Hollypaw and the other apprentices learn about the customs of the Tribe from Brook. Chapter Five *Jaypaw’s point of view. *Jaypaw attends the medicine cats’ half moon meeting at the Moonpool with his mentor, Leafpool, Barkface and Kestrelpaw of WindClan, Willowpaw of RiverClan (as her mentor, Mothwing, claims to be sick), and Littlecloud of ShadowClan. **Jaypaw succeeds in talking to Rock, but gets few answers about Rock’s origins, only that he will find his answers in the mountains. **Jaypaw then enters Leafpool’s dream, where his brief conversation with the deceased Feathertail grants him no answers, either, except that her spirit belongs to both the Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan. Chapter Six *Lionpaw’s point of view. *Lionpaw trains with Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and Cinderpaw, while Berrynose looks on. Lionpaw quickly becomes annoyed with Berrynose, whom he believes to be too bossy. Stormfur calms Lionpaw by talking to him about his father, Brambleclaw, and their journey to the sun-drown-place together. Lionpaw is curious to know what lies in the lands beyond the ThunderClan border. Chapter Seven *Hollypaw's point of view. *Hollypaw and Lionpaw go with their mentors to watch Cloudtail and Thornclaw train their aprrentices, Cinderpaw and Poppypaw. **As the two older apprentices demonstrate an advanced battle move, Lionpaw asks Ashfur if he can try the move. Lionpaw executes the move perfectly. **Ashfur retaliates staring a fight that quickly turns savage with both cats fighting their hardest with claws unsheathed. Both cats are seriously hurt be the time it's over. *Later that day, Hollypaw goes hunting with Sandstorm, Honeypaw, and Brambleclaw **Near the WindClan border, they pick up the scent of cats. Hollypaw and Honeypaw run back to camp to warn Firestar. They pick up the scent again at the camp. Chapter Eight Category: Power of Three Series Category: Outcast Category: Cliffnotes